Vacation from Hell
by Xsoccer-pyro-wolfX
Summary: Kagome wins a cruise for 6 people to the US virgin Islands and invite Inu shippo, sango, miroku, and koga to come. Chaos breaks loose and the fun never stops. until someone unexpected shows up. Inuxkag, mirxsan kogaxkag (one sided)


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters 'cause last time I checked my name isn't Rumiko Takahashi.

Author notes:

NG: Konichiwa

Inu: runs into the room Nooooooo not that fic please anything but that y that fic!!!!

Sessy: Shut up little brother u know u like this fic.

Rin: don't listen to uncle Inuyasha this is the best fic ever.

Inu: UNCLE INUYASHA!?!?!

Sessy: yeah didn't I tell u I adopted her little brother?

Inu: NO

Sessy: Well I did

NG: can u guys talk later we have to start the fic!!

Inu and Sessy :k

NG: Now that they shut up here it is chapter 1 of vacation from Hell!!!!!!!!

* * *

Kagome had to get to the feudal era as soon as she could. She ran to the Bone Eaters well and jumped into it. The well instantly sent her back in time to Inuyasha's time. Kagome climbed out of the well and ran to the village. "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango ,Shippo!" She yelled excitedly. "I won! I won! I WON!" She yelled. 

"God you don't have to be so loud Kagome." The voice of a familiar half-breed demon said from behind her. "everyone in the village can hear ya. What were you yelling about anyway?"

"Well I entered a contest in my time and I won." Kagome yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

"What exactly did you win Kagome?" Miroku asked walking up behind Inuyasha.

"Well well if it isn't the monk." Inuyasha said.

"I won a cruise to the virgin Islands in the Caribbean for 6 people." Kagome said.

"What's a cruise." Shippo asked as he searched threw Kagome's backpack to see if she had brought him anything from her time. Shippo loved things from Kagome's time.

"Well you get on a big boat with bunch of other people and there's all sorts on things to do and you don't have any chores or responsibility and all you do is have fun." Kagome said.

"But best of all there's NO DEMONS!" Kagome yelled. "and scene the cruise is for six people I thought you 4 could come."

" Well I guess I can't go." Inuyasha said. " You said no demons and I'm a demon."

"When I said no demons I meant no evil Demons like Naraku or Kagura." Kagome said. "oh and did I mention all the free food."

"Wait a second you said it was for 6 people and there's only 5 of us." Sango pointed out.

"How brilliant you are my beautiful Sango." Miroku said. Sango slapped him. "How did I know that would happen."

"So who's the sixth person?" Sango asked.

"Well I though maybe I would invite Koga ." Kagome said. At that very minute a tornado came out of nowhere.

" Did someone say my name?" Koga said popping out of the tornado. "well if it isn't mutt face." Koga said noticing Inuyasha. Inuyasha lunged at Koga.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell flat on his face. "Koga I was wondering if you wanted to go on a cruise with us in my time." Kagome said to the wolf demon as he laughed at Inuyasha who was in a hole in the ground that was shaped just like his body.

"What's a cruise?" Koga asked sitting down on the ground and scratching his ear with his foot.

"It's were you get on a huge boat with a bunch of other people and there's all sorts of stuff to do and you get free food." Kagome said.

"FREE FOOD!" Koga yelled excitedly. "count me in."

"Me too." Shippo said. Jumping up and down.

"And my." Sango said.

"If Lady Sango's going then I am too." Miroku said.

"What about you Inuyasha ?" Kagome asked the stubborn dog demon.

"If Koga's going then I'm not." Inuyasha said crossing his arms."

" I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but you leave me no choice." Kagome said. "SIT!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. The prayer bread dragged Inuyasha Into the ground.

"Fine I'll go." Inuyasha said as he climbed out of the hole in the ground.

"Well then we all better go back to my time our plane leaves early tomorrow morning." Kagome said.

"What's a plane?" Shippo asked.

" I'll explain it to you later." Kagome said. " Now go grab what ever you're gonna bring and lets get going." Kagome said.

...........15 minutes later

everyone met at the bone eaters well. "I can't wait to see what your time is like Kagome."Sango said.

"Neither can I." Miroku said. "Are all the women in your time as beautiful as you are Kagome."

"Well not all of them." Kagome said. "I think you'll like it there Shippo. You can meet my little brother Sota he's about your age."

"Yea." Shippo yelled jumping up and own.

"Oh no not Sota." Inuyasha groaned."

" what's wrong with my brother?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing it's just ... last time I was at your house he was chasing me around with a ball that he wanted to seal me inside of."

"He was just pretending you were a Poke'Mon and he wanted to catch you in a poke'ball . He's always saying that I should keep you in one but they don't really exist." Kagome said. "we better get going Kagome said. jumping down the well with the rest of her friends.

............ In Kagome's time

Kagome led the way out of the mini shrine that surrounded the bone eaters well. "Mom I'm home." She yelled

"Hi Inuyasha." Sota yelled jumping on Koga. "you look different. were are your ears?" He asked. "oh nice tail is it real?" he tugged as hard as he could on Koga's tail.

"Ow my tail." Koga yelped in pain.

"Sota that's Koga." Kagome said.

"I'm over here Sota." Inuyasha said.

"Yea Inuyasha." Sota yelled. He ran over and grabbed Inu's sleeve. "come on Inuyasha.

Lets go play Poke'Mon." Sota said tugging on Inuyasha.

"Actually I think I know someone who would rather play with you." Inuyasha said. "Hey Shippo come over here!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sota I'd like you to meet Shippo he's a fox demon that's the same age you are."

"Hi I'm Sota. you wanna play Poke'Mon with me?" He asked.

"Sure." shippo replied.

"Kagome I thought I heard you come in." Kagome's mother said walking into the room. "Hello Inuyasha." She looked around at the other three people that were standing near Kagome.

"who are your friend?" she asked.

"This is Sango." kagome said pointing at the demon exterminator.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Sango said.

"Miroku."

"Now I see were Kagome got her good looks." Miroku said bowing politely.

"Don't even think about it monk." Sango said smacking Miroku on the back of the head.

"And this is Koga."

"Hi." Koga said

"And Shippo ran off somewhere with Sota." Kagome said.

"It very nice to meet all of you." Kagome's mother said just as Sota and Shippo came running inside.

"Hey mom can Shippo and I camp outside tonight? Please." Sota begged.

"Ok just for tonight." Kagome's mom said walking away."

"Yea." Sota yelled. "Com on lets go pick a spot to camp." Sota said.

"Well that takes care of Shippo." Kagome said. "Sango you and Miroku can sleep in the guest room and Inuyasha you can sleep in my room as usual." Kagome said. "That just leaves Koga. Since Sota's camping outside tonight I guess you can sleep in his room."

And with that they went their separate ways.

* * *

Sango and Miroku found the guest room and walked in. there were to beds a night stand and a lamp in the room. "I wonder what this button dose." Miroku said, hitting the light switch. he was shocked when the lamp turned on. "Amazing this orb some how can start fire." 

"It's called electricity."kagome said as she walked by.

"So Sango scene

we are sleeping in the same room would you sle..."

"Forget it Miroku I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Dammit."

* * *

Inuyasha took off his shirt and cloak. Kagome threw him a pillow and blanket. "we better go to sleep we have to got to bed we have to get up pretty early tomorrow." Kagome said as she changed into her night clothes. She reached over and took her clock off her desk and set it for three o'clock in the morning. She turned off her lamp and climbed into bed. "good night Inuyasha." She said but Inuyasha was already asleep.

* * *

Author notes: so what do ya think. plz review. I'll update soon and in the next chapter the chaos will begin mwhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ja ne


End file.
